Six Million Dollar Man: The Bionic Woman (Part 2)
"The Bionic Woman Part II" is the twentieth episode of season two of the sci-fi/action television series The Six Million Dollar Man and the thirty-third episode of the series overall (if one includes the three original television movies). It was directed by Dick Moder with a script written by Kenneth Johnson. It first aired on ABC on Friday, March 23rd, 1975. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars With Notes & Trivia * The Six Million Dollar Man is based on the novel Cyborg by author Martin Caidin. * "SMDM: The Bionic Woman (Part 2)" redirects to this page. * The events from this episode continue from the previous episode. The beginning of this episode includes a recap of events from "The Bionic Woman (Part 1)". * This episode is included on disc 2.5 of the Six Million Dollar Man: Season 2 DVD collection, which was released by Universal Studios on October 2nd, 2012. * This episode is also included on disc 1 of the Bionic Woman: Season 1 DVD collection as a bonus crossover episode. The episode includes audio commentary from writer Kenneth Johnson. * Associate producer Arnold Turner is credited as Arnold F. Turner in this episode. * Actress Margie Impert is credited as Margaret Impert in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of The Six Million Dollar Man directed by Dick Moder. He directs fourteen episodes of the series in total. It is his fourth and final episode from season two. * This is the second episode of The Six Million Dollar Man written by Kenneth Johnson. He writes ten episodes of the series in total. He will go on to become the creator of the spin-off series The Bionic Woman. He previously wrote "The Bionic Woman (Part 1)". * Actress Martha Scott is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Alan Oppenheimer is given a special "And ALAN OPPENHEIMER as Dr. Rudy Wells" credit in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Steve Austin: I love you, Jaime. I've always loved you. .... * Rudy Wells: Jaime's body is producing massive amounts of white blood cells to fight off something foreign in her system. * Steve Austin: You mean she has an infection? * Rudy Wells: No, it's her bionics, Steve. Jaime's body is rejecting her bionics. .... * Jaime Sommers: Tell me something? * Steve Austin: Anything. * Jaime Sommers: We're gonna live happily ever after, aren't we? * Steve Austin: You bet. Here's to us. .... * Jaime Sommers: Steve... something that Oscar said back there kinda set me thinking... * Steve Austin: What's that? * Jaime Sommers: Well, about how... uh... my Blue Cross didn't cover bionic reconstruction. Now, who's footing that bill? * Steve Austin: Uncle Sam. * Jaime Sommers: Well, that's what I thought, but... uh... what exactly is it that Uncle Sam expects in return? * Steve Austin: Well, I guess he wants you to be part of the team. * Jaime Sommers: How many people are on the team? * Steve Austin: Well, Oscar's the head coach, and, so far, I'm the only player. * Jaime Sommers: I guess the stakes are pretty high then, huh? * Steve Austin: Yeah... very high. .... * Jaime Sommers: Gentlemen, I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. The, uh, bionic ear you both gave me. * Steve Austin: Jaime... * Jaime Sommers: Steve, Oscar and Rudy made me bionic. They saved my life; now I'm going to return that favor. * Steve Austin: You haven't had enough time to get used to the bionics. * Jaime Sommers: I perform very well under pressure! And you know I've been up against some very stiff competition. * Steve Austin: Jaime, this is no tennis match! You hit a ball into this net and you'll get your head blown off! * Jaime Sommers: Well, then, I'll just have to aim high and serve nothing but aces. * Steve Austin: No deal, Jaime. * Jaime Sommers: You can't speak for me. And you can't change the obligation I feel to Oscar and Rudy and the government for making me whole again. I gotta pay my own way. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Bionic Woman (Part 2)" at the Bionic Wiki ---- Category:1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified